


The "Neeko!" Exclamation

by AtlasNinja13



Series: Nico and Estelle's Sibling Connection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNinja13/pseuds/AtlasNinja13
Summary: "Estelle, who is better, Percy or Nico?""Neeko!""Who is your favorite brother?""Neeko!""Okay, stop!" Percy cried. "This isn't fair, 'Stell. I take care of you. I'm here all the time. You just met Nico.""Neeko!"Nico smirked. "I guess she really does like me better, Perce."Or; Nico feels a special connection with Estelle Blofis, and Percy is somewhat insulted.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson
Series: Nico and Estelle's Sibling Connection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034337
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	The "Neeko!" Exclamation

Those who didn’t truly know Nico di Angelo usually thought he was a cold, unfeeling person. He was the first demigod to ever survive Tartarus, constantly left Camp Half-Blood, and, until very recently, had avoided making friends. Even Nico often considered himself as scary and avoided interacting with animals and children, determined not to harm them in any possible way.

After the war with Gaea, when he was in the infirmary, Nico had been told to read the Harry Potter series to “catch up with modern stuff that isn’t even that modern anymore”. Nico had always found it strange that the powerful Lord Voldemort had been destroyed by the one-year-old Harry Potter. He never realized that he too would be so affected after meeting an infant (albeit in a good way), not to mention a mortal one.

Estelle Blofis, to be precise. 

It all began when Percy had invited him as well as their other friends from Camp Half-Blood to visit the Blofis-Jackson household before they went to college in New Rome. It was a celebratory affair - Percy had successfully achieved his high school diploma despite his numerous obstacles, and Sally Jackson had given birth to a cute little baby that everyone - including Clarisse - had cooed over at first sight. It was always dangerous for a group of powerful demigods to be at one location at the same time, so the group had taken turns, with only a few demigods arriving at a time. 

Nico had been invited to come as early as he wanted, but he had felt incredibly anxious and resisted as much as possible. All Percy ever talked about was his little sister, and Nico didn’t want to scare her or bring his death-like powers even close to her. 

When Nico finally did agree to come visit, he was enveloped in a hug by Sally Jackson, who remembered him from Percy's birthday years before. 

“Nico, dear, it’s so nice to see you again! It’s been such a long time!” Sally exclaimed as she walked Nico inside. 

“You too, Mrs. BJackson.” 

Sally turned to Nico affectionately. “Dear, you’re family! No need to call me that. I told you last time, please call me Sally.”

“Of course, uh, Sally,” Nico said. “Thank you for inviting me.” As Nico walked into the house, he noticed Annabeth standing in the kitchen munching on a blue chocolate chip cookie and waved to her. 

“Hey Nico! How’s camp going?” She smiled.

Nico and Sally joined her at the kitchen table. “Um, yeah it’s fine. I’ve made some friends.”

Annabeth smirked, her expression looking vaguely familiar to that of when she had figured out a particularly interesting problem. “Yeah, I heard that you are becoming more social. That’s great! You know, Piper was telling me about that. I’m glad you’ve stayed there. It’s so strange for me, not being at camp this summer - I’ve been there since I was seven.”

Nico nodded understandingly. “How have you been? Where’s Percy? And Mr. Blofis?”

"Paul’s still teaching at school, but he’ll be back at the end of the day. I’m doing great, excited for college. So is Percy, I think - never thought he would be so interested in learning and going to school. He's upstairs taking care of Estelle right now," she smiled. "I always knew that Percy would be a loving brother - I mean he's so good with Tyson - but Percy is really trying to make life as easy as possible for Estelle."

"How is Estelle? Does she know about the Gods and all?" Nico wondered. 

Sally offered Nico a cookie, which he accepted, as she responded. "Well, she's still so young right now, hasn't even spoken her first words yet, but we plan on telling her as soon as possible. We have a feeling she can see through the mist - I am sure I saw her trying to point to Riptide the other day." 

Annabeth laughed at that. “Yeah, she probably inherited that ability. Anyway, we’re looking forward to her first words. Percy insists that it will be his name, but I think it’s probably going to be some version of ‘Mama’.”

As they continued to talk, Percy soon came into the room holding a baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. "Hi Nico! I’m so glad you came! What's up?"

"Hi Percy, I'm doing well. Congrats on graduating high school!" 

Percy smiled and passed the baby to his mother. "Yeah, it was difficult, you know, all things considered, but I am so happy I finally got it done."

"We were so proud of him. I cried at his graduation," Sally said. Nico previously may have envied Percy for his supportive family, but now he was just happy for his friend. 

Percy walked over to Nico. "Do you want to look at her?" She asked, holding out Estelle. 

Nico backed away. "Uh....I don't think I'd be the best with babies. Um, I'm not so sure how to...."

"It'll be fine, dear," Sally laughed as Percy handed her to Nico. Nico looked at the baby in his arms - healthy and full of life. The baby looked up with her wide eyes, but her body shook and he yelped. 

"Ahh....What's happening? Why is she moving?" He panicked. Had he scared her? Why was she trembling so much? 

Percy laughed. "She likes you, Nico! Even with your Underworldy-Magic and Death-Boy, Doom-and-Gloom attitude that I have heard so much about from some people ...." He winked. 

"Shut up, Jackson. I just don't want to hurt her." 

Percy rocked the baby and sighed. "You're like the gentlest person I know Nico" - Nico shot him an intense glare. "Seriously, like no offense but you are so sweet. You were nice to Bob, helped us out on the quest even though you didn't have to..." 

Nico looked again at baby Estelle in Percy’s arms, who had begun to cry. "Did I make her cry?" Nico asked sadly. 

"No, of course not, dear!" Sally exclaimed. "She must just need her bottle - she must be so hungry. I'll go get it now. Annabeth, do you want to come with me? Can you boys take care of her?"

"Of course, Mom," Percy replied, as Sally and Annabeth left the room. Percy tried to cradle baby Estelle, even making silly faces that Nico had to force himself not to laugh at, but Estelle continued to sob. 

"Alright, I don't know what happened! She usually laughs immediately after I do that..." he mumbled. Nico was sure that he had done something wrong. Innocent animals hated him, and innocent babies probably did, too. 

"Nico, why don't you try?" Percy asked, and began to hand Estelle over. 

"Jackson, are you crazy?" Nico hissed. "I probably am the one who made her cry - no stop, what are you doing - seriously stop why would you give her to me with what I just did I am terrible at this please I don't want to hurt her she is so tiny-" Nico's rambles abruptly stopped as Estelle's wails came to an end. 

"Wha...?" Percy's eyes widened, looking a little bit offended. "Estelle, sis, why didn't you stop when I held you? Do you like your brother Nico better than me?"

"Brother?" Nico whispered, not wanting to scare the baby. He had no idea what he had done to make her stop crying, but he was determined that she should not cry again. Not to mention that the idea of being a brother somehow reminded him of Bianca.

Percy scratched his head. "I mean...yeah? We can't call you her Uncle Nico, because that would make you Mom or Paul's brother, which would just be weird. You're pretty much as close as family. I guess you are technically my cousin, though, if you care so much you could be Cousin Nico?"

"No! I mean, brother is fine, I was just surprised." Percy grinned.

"Yeah, I can be your Big Bro! Giving shovel talks to people, giving you advice, protecting you from annoying people..." Percy laughed, clearly hinting at a topic that Nico was determined to avoid. 

Nico ignored Percy and continued to look at the adorable bundle in his arms. He was amazed that the baby had stopped crying, and he found it irresistible. 

"Hi Estelle, I'm Nico."

Percy smiled triumphantly. "See! I told you that you would be great with Estelle. Everyone likes her, and she pretty much likes everyone, too."

Estelle began reaching up with her arms towards Nico. As she began to move, she mumbled: _"Neeko!"_

Nico looked at Percy in shock. "Did she just-"

_"Neeko!"_ This time, Percy's eyes widened as well. 

"She said your name first. Not my name! Estelle, why did you say ‘Nico’ first? Come on, can you say my name? Percy. Per-cy. It's not that hard!" Percy encouraged. 

_"Neeko!"_

Nico didn't know exactly what was happening, but decided to take advantage of the situation. "Estelle, who is better, Percy or Nico?"

_"Neeko!"_

"Who is your favorite brother?"

_"Neeko!"_

"Okay, stop!" Percy cried. "This isn't fair, 'Stell. I take care of you. I'm here all the time. You just met Nico."

_"Neeko!"_

Nico smirked. "I guess she really does like me better, Perce."

Percy groaned. “Ugh, I’m never gonna hear the end of this. Mom’s going to be so upset that she missed Estelle’s first words. It’s all your fault, Nico!”

“Sorry, Jackson, but I don’t blame her. I’m definitely going to try to be a better brother,” Nico laughed as once again was drawn to the little baby’s face. Nico knew that all babies pretty much looked the same, but somehow the look on Estelle’s face felt especially significant to him. 

“I guess I’ll go tell Mom to come here. I’ll be back in a minute,” Percy said as he sighed in defeat and left the kitchen.

Nico barely heard what Percy had said. His mind was spinning with a single thought that had entered his brain. 

_Bianca was reborn. Bianca died and only a few months later Sally Jackson was pregnant. Could this be…?"_

Nico knew that his thought process was far-fetched. There were billions of people in the world. What were the odds that Bianca would be born as Sally Jackson’s daughter?

As Nico hesitantly moved his hand from under the blanket to in front of the baby’s face, unsure of what to do next, Estelle once again reached for Nico’s hand. Maybe he imagined it, but her eyes seemed to change to a dark brown color just for an instant, with a silver aura surrounding her.

As Percy rushed back with Sally and Annabeth close behind, he asked Nico, “Is everything okay? You look a little...confused.”

Nico hurriedly turned towards them. “Uh, yeah, everything’s great. And normal. Um, I mean, everything’s fine.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but Sally didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. “Percy told me that Estelle spoke? He didn’t tell me what she said though, maybe she will speak again? Did you do anything special, Nico?”

“No, I don’t think so. I just asked her who she liked better, me or Percy. What was your answer, Estelle?”

_“Neeko!”_ _  
_

As Percy glared while Sally and Annabeth burst into laughter, Nico smiled as well. He supposed that he could technically try to find out whether Estelle was a reincarnation of Bianca, but realized that he didn’t think it was necessary. Whether Estelle was truly Bianca or not, she was still going to be his sister. 

For the rest of the day, the Blofis-Jackson household was filled with an infant’s calls for “ _Neeko!”,_ Percy’s groans, and bouts of laughter. When Paul finally came home and saw Nico, he asked Estelle, “Did you have fun today? Did you meet anyone special?”

Paul couldn’t control his expression of surprise when Estelle responded, _“Neeko!”_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it is very unlikely that Bianca really is Estelle Blofis, but I always thought that Nico should have had another chance to be with his sister before she chose rebirth. Maybe the Gods decided that a hero like her could be born into this kind and loving family? 
> 
> This was the first fanfic I have ever written, and comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
